


Shy

by Satyrykal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Tumblr drabbles, and a bit shy, just fluff, nalu gives me life, natsu being sweet, the small soft moments in between, they are the best friends, when he isn't being insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satyrykal/pseuds/Satyrykal
Summary: Natsu finds a book while on a mission and can't help but bring it back for his favourite blonde mage.It's whatever.





	Shy

Lucy blinked.

“Come again?”

The man before her groaned, carding his fingers through his rosy hair – dark eyes flashing jade in the fading light of dusk. He shoved his fists into his pockets, tucking his chin into the fluffy white of his scarf as he rocked back on his heels.

“It’s not a big deal, Lucy. I just saw it the other day and thought ya might like it.” Natsu muttered, words somewhat subdued as his foot tapped restlessly against the floorboards of her room.

The blonde looked down at her hands. The present was unwrapped, the plain paper bag it had been in was rumpled. Her lips quirked up, tracing her fingertips over the engraved leather cover of a volume of fairy tales.

When she remained silent, he cleared his throat before turning resolutely to stare at a spot in the distance instead of her.

“If you don’t like it, that’s fine. You can give it to Levy instead or whatever, I don’t c—”

“—I love it.” She interjected, amber eyes crinkling at the corners when he stopped rambling, peeking down at her from beneath his long lashes.

“Yeah?”

She nodded, snickering slightly as she padded closer to him with the book pressed to her sternum. She pushed up on her toes, bracing one hand on his shoulder to maintain her balance as she brushed her lips against his jawline.

She lingered for a moment, squeezing his bicep before withdrawing – enjoying the deep blush blooming in his cheeks.

“Yeah.” She breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this small drabble ^.^
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


End file.
